


Whispers in the Rain

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 11:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: There is something else he can hear – thoughts. And a whisper catches his attention.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon & Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Whispers in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).

The air is damp but fresh, if too cold, and the drops of water bouncing off the windowsill wet his robe, but Thaos does not mind the discomfort. He is standing near the open window, breathing deeply, listening to the rumble of thunder and rain, and the occasional crack of lightning, holding a cup of steaming tea in his hands. It is not use lying in bed; he would not be able to fall asleep anyway. Not until the storm is over.

It is a relief to be kept up by the sounds of nature and by simple irritation at its inconvenient timing rather than his memories. A welcome change. For one night, at least.

With a sigh, he closes his eyes. There is something else he can hear – thoughts. He can as well use this time to learn more about his acolytes. Not prying into their secrets – he does not have to. Just watching how they see the world.

A whisper catches his attention, and he turns his mind that way. One of the younger acolytes, who has joined a short time ago; a young elven girl. But that observation was more mature than many kith ever become in their lives. Interesting.

He recalls the name and face this soul is cloaked in, in this life – Nona Vercae. Ah, yes. Her family history is interesting as well.

Amused, he watches as the girl walks out, into the rain. Still childish, despite what she has been through so far. He envies her that – the ability to enjoy small, silly things. It is a gift.

Just as she might be for the Leaden Key. Time will show if she will go far, but even now, Thaos is certain of one thing. There is a place for this girl in Woedica’s plan.


End file.
